devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeleni Grmljavina
WOOT! ANOTHER OC!!! Zeleni is an Intern, owned by the Alliance. It's incredible Narukami/Lightning power, can able to extend it's velocity to LIGHTNING fast for her skills. It's built by alexdavid4 and idea created by his sister, maggiealexdavid4. Description She is the 2nd eldest family member along with Prima as the eldest. Zeleni is an adolecent girl, wearing a sparkly green suit & pants, along with her green bandana and her "Mint" coloured hair. Has a face of "Green Bubble Trouble" and lastly, a flower on top of her hair. Welds a trusty Staff (resembling her Narukami element), able to release bullets faster than anyone else. Backstory She was a very shy, quiet girl. Lives together with his brother, Prima Est Oculus before he installed bio-parts onto his body. As she grow up, Zeleni finally obtained the power of FoF (Flame of Fate), and joined as an intern in the Alliance. She started with a small green wand, extremely weak but fast, however, her first win was defeated 2 enemies at once with her wand. Zeleni declared that a fast velocity projectile, can be a good weapon type to win properly. As she grow older until 15, she finally weld a proper FoF staff, resembling Narukami. Her flower and her bandana was given by Prima, to congradulate her first FoF weapon. The flower gives her great power of the Narukami, boosting Narukami-types greatly, which is the origin of gaining her extreme projectile speed. The flower is also connected to an unknown artifact. Stats Cost: '''520000 / Defeat Zeleni for the first time '''Health: 530 DPS: '''120 '''Level Required: '''75 '''Speed: 55 Theme: Touhou: SSS Seiryuu - Legend of the Willow Tree Fighting with her Family: 'Homestuck Vol. 10 - Aggrievocation 'Moves LMB: ''"NARUK BULLET" ''Rapidly shoots a large lightning bullet that has an extremely high velocity, like a minigun. It's speed is always faster than anyone else. Each bullet deals low damage, but due to it's rapid rate, can deal extreme damage. E Key:'' "LEAP PULSE"'' Launches Zeleni up in the air, leaving behind a pulse that knockbacks enemy, dealing medium damage. R Key: ''"NARUK NADO" ''Releases a bunch of lightning bullets, rapidly going in a rotating motion around Zeleni, slowly rising up making a tornado formation. Each bullet deals low damage, but due to it's rapid rate, can cause Wow-like damage. F Key: ''"NARUK THUNDER" ''Summons raining green lightnings and rains over your mouse location. Hss a lifespam of 8 seconds, on that last second, releases a blow of an extremely large lightning. Deals high damage. Moves (Enemy) *When spawned, releases lightning bullet tornado all-over the map and herself for melee protection *Rapidly fires a stream of high velocity lightning bullets *Targets the nearest player, raining lightning over the player *Sometimes drop an enormous lightning, anywhere on the map *Launches herself onto the air, releasing a very large pulse *Warps randomly on the map, releasing a very large pulse, again *Automatically summons a follow bullet tornado onto anyone who's using King, killing them. NO BASIC SMITHS ALLOWED!! *Black Exclamation Mark: Stops at one place and releases 2 huge green and red laser directly at front of her FIGHTING WITH PRIMA: *Does the same, but much larger attacks and more damage *Black Exclamation Mark: Stops at one place and release a GIGA green laser directly at front of her *Prima: Stops at one place and release a GIGA red laser directly at front of him Evaluation Strengths: #Sanic Speed #Incredible velocity #Wow-like damage Weakness: #Cooldown #Direct aiming Upgrades #Extend her range of all skills #Decrease cooldown #Increase speed of all attacks to SANIC fast 50: Her flower glows in green ---- Final Note: No hate comments, just comment down below what you think and how can I improve it later on. maggiealexdavid4: Gives me ideas and appearance of her character Me: Builds the character & wrote it down 'Link: CLICK ME TO GO TO THE MODEL! '